Tiptoeing
by CenConlon
Summary: Why don't you go hang out with that dog of yours? She muttered. Allison looked at her. Dog? Yea that Spot Conlon, dog.
1. Chapter 1

"Assemblé" Almost.

"Pirouette" Perfect.

"Assemblé" Goodness Allison, what are you doing!?

"Pirouette" Perfect.

"Jeté, jeté… and relax. Wonderful girls!" As if, I messed up on me assemblé, twice! I curtsied to my instructor and walked out into the hall. I sat down in a small chair and examined my feet. My small Pointe shoes were wearing; I'd need new ones soon. I made a mental note to think about how I was going to get the money later. I took them off and stuffed them into my small leather bag. I slipped on my normal shoes and put my skirt on over my leotard. I waved good-bye to my fellow ballerinas and walked out the door.

I could hear the shouts and bellows of New York instantly as I walked down the pavement street toward my house. There were Newsies yelling headlines like they did everyday after my ballet rehearsals. Maybe I should buy a paper? No, I won't buy one. I barely have enough money anyway. I kicked a few pebbles and thought to myself about how I was going to get the money to buy my new shoes.

I got up every morning at five, and went to ballet at six. From six to eight, I had ballet rehearsal. Then, I walk home and take care of my little sister, Lynn. Now normally, I would have never, ever, in my right mind, have thought that one day I would be waking up this early to go to ballet. But ever since my dad's death, I was in need of money, and since ballerinas make money by going to shows, it basically became my job.

"Oh!" I shouted out loud. I blushed at my sudden outburst. I suddenly remembered that there was a performance coming up that if I got into, I would be paid quite a lot of money and the tryouts for it were tomorrow. I smiled to myself thinking about it and suddenly grew very pale. There he is. I thought. I looked toward the floor and smiled as I passed by the newsie I saw everyday. He was quite the looker. I blushed and hurriedly entered the street that my home was on.

I smiled as I thought about his wonderful eyes and entered my house. I looked around and shouted, "Lynn, I'm back!" Suddenly, a beautiful blonde ten year old girl came running toward me. I smiled and gave her a hug. Lynn looked up at me and smiled. "What's for breakfast?" She asked me as we headed toward the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders and looked in our small pantry. I grabbed out a loaf of bread and broke it in half. I gave one piece to Lynn and kept the other.

"Where's Mom now?" I asked her as I chewed on my piece of bread. She shrugged her shoulders and I could feel my face grow hot. Ever since my dad died, my mom decided to basically give up on Lynn and me. She went out every day and spent her money on beer and liquor, while I was stuck taking care of Lynn. I smiled at Lynn and nodded my head.

"Do you want to go into town with me?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Go get ready, I have to change." I walked into our room and looked in the mirror. My blonde hair was slicked back into a perfect bun. I took the pins down and let my hair fall softly around my face. I then quickly changed out of my leotard and dressed in my casual dress. I walked out of the room and saw my little sister sitting quietly at our small dining table. I nodded my head to her and grabbed my purse.

She exited the house and I followed closely behind. We entered the main square and I saw that there were still newsies around selling their papers. I blushed as I thought of that one newsies' blue eyes and looked around. I held onto Lynn's hand and headed her toward one of the shops. Suddenly I ran into a newsie; yes, that one newsie with the blue eyes. "So sorry miss," He whispered as he tilted his hat. I nodded my head and smiled.

"It's alright, it was my fault anyway," I said. I blushed at the fact that I could feel myself blushing. He smiled and held out a paper.

"Buy a pape, miss?" He asked me. He looked at Lynn and waved to her. She smiled at him and waved back.

"I'm really sorry, but, the only money I have right now is to buy food," I stated sadly. He nodded his head and put the paper back under arm. He titled his hat once more.

"Alright then, miss, I'll see you around," He replied as he walked away. I sighed softly and looked down. Lynn was looking at me with a sly look on her face.

"What!?" I clamored. She smiled and tugged my hand, leading me into the shop. "Seriously Lynn, what is with that smile!?"

She looked up at me with a sly smile again and said, a little too loudly, "You are in love with a newsboy!" Instantly my face grew red and hot. I looked at her, gave her a small dirty look, and grabbed a couple of food items for the week. She happily skipped by my side as I paid for the food. I smiled at the cashier and walked out the door.

I looked down at Lynn and shook my head. She looked up at me and smirked. "Lynn, don't say things like that in public!" I told her as we headed home. Lynn looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, alright, I won't do it again, but it ain't like people care." Lynn whispered. I looked down at her and shook my head once more.

"Ain't isn't a word…" I muttered. She looked up at me with shock in her eyes.

"We don't go to school, since when did you know proper language?" She asked me. I opened the door to our house and walked inside. I put down my purse in its secret place and smiled at Lynn.

"A girl at ballet is teaching me. She's a lawyer's daughter, so she also goes to school." I told her as I put away the food. "You better get ready for your ballet class, it's almost ten." Lynn nodded her head and walked off toward our room to get dressed. I sat down in a chair and waited for Lynn to get ready.

When she finally came out, I grabbed my purse once more, and took her to her ballet class. We walked silently the whole time and I sighed to myself as we neared the studio. Lynn smiled and hugged me before she walked off into the building. I smiled and turned around. The small street I was in was still bustling with loud noises from the town square around the corner. I walked silently toward my house. I started to think about what to do for my solo at my try out tomorrow and began to do small moves down the street. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw those blue eyes again. I blushed and looked away. "Dat's da second time today, miss," he pointed out. I laughed silently and looked at him once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm really clumsy today." I finally babbled. He smiled and took off his hat. Then he swiped back his hair and replaced it.

"That's alright," he noted, still smiling. "My name's Conlon, Spot Conlon."

"I'm Allison," I whispered. I could still feel myself blushing and I looked to the floor again.

"Well, I best be off miss, it was nice bumping into you again," He replied with a wink. He tipped his hat and ran off. I sighed in delight and twirled around one last time.

I walked home once more and noticed that Mom was home. All of a sudden, my happiness disappeared. I angrily opened the door and saw Mom sitting at our table. I looked at her. Her brown hair was matted and her eyes were sunken in. In front of her was a glass with a tan colored liquid in it; most likely whiskey.

I looked away in shame when she looked into my eyes. "You went shopping baby?" She asked me. I nodded my head and entered my room. I put away my purse and sat on my bed. "How's ballet going?" I heard her call. She was still in the same spot as before.

"It's good Mom, I have a try out tomorrow," I shouted. I grabbed at my pillow and began punching it softly as I heard Mom take another sip. Suddenly, I heard her get out of her seat and walk toward the door.

"That's good, babe. Well, I'm off, I'm going out. I love you!" She bellowed. I heard the door click shut and I stared motionlessly at my door. She loves me? Sure, I'm sure she does, but she loves alcohol more. I threw my pillow hardly at the top of my bed and silently wiped away the stray tears falling down my cheek. I walked out into the kitchen and saw her glass still sitting on the table. I grabbed it angrily and chucked it at the door. It shattered into glass shards and I punched the table angrily at my stupidity.

I grabbed a rag and began cleaning up the mess. I winced as I cut my finger. I finished cleaning up and washed my cut on my finger. I wrapped it up and sat down.

I looked at the time and sighed. I still had a half hour until I had to pick Lynn up. I pulled back my hair and began working on my solo. By the time I was finished, I was panting and it was time to pick up Lynn. When my breathing finally slowed, I exited my house and walked down the street once more. Lynn was waiting inside the building for me like she always did. I smiled at her and went up to my instructor.

"Ma'am, I was wondering what time the tryouts were tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"They're tomorrow during practice, those who want to tryout will skip practice and those who don't, will stay and practice. Make sure you think up a solo too," She said, before going back to her work. I nodded my head and smiled again at Lynn, who was sitting quietly at one of the small chairs.

We soon left the building and began walking home. Lynn was explaining to me all about what practice was like today when I spotted Mom walking into a local bar. I gripped my hands in small fists and breathed out slowly.

**Disclaimor-I don't own newsies. Never will lol :)**

**Author's note- Please tell me what you think so far. I will definately update as often as I can. School just started so I probably will only update on weekends. But again, please tell me what you think. Reveiws are always lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached home, Lynn changed into her normal clothes as I prepared lunch. I made each of us small sandwiches and when I finished mine, I began to work on my solo again.

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked me. She was still eating her sandwich. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm working on a solo," I told her. She nodded her head and continued to eat. When I was finished, I told Lynn to go over to her friend's house so I could clean up the house. Her friend, Abigail, lived right next store. I watched her as she entered her friend's house and got to work.

I started out by cleaning my room. I dusted and then mopped. I moved on to the kitchen and living room. When I was almost finished, I still had one more room; Mom's room. I sighed and entered her room and looked around. It was a mess. There were empty bottles thrown around on the floor. Her sheets were a mess toppled on her bed. I shook my head and began to clean up the mess. When I was finished, I made her bed and fluffed up her pillows. I sighed softly and exited the room.

I walked out into the kitchen and sighed when I saw that it was already time for dinner. I walked over to Abigail's house and told Lynn it was dinner time. She nodded her head and we went back home. I made a small stew for the two of us and we ate in silence.

Suddenly the front door opened. Mom was home. I looked at her and sighed when I realized she, thankfully, was not drunk. "How…are you girls?" She asked shakily. I shook my head. She was drunk.

"We're good Mom, just had some dinner, you should be getting to bed, I'll bring you in some stew," I told her. She looked at me with eyes that wouldn't focus.

"I'm the mother here…" She boasted. She walked over to me, but before she reached me, she fell over. I leapt out from my seat and tried to catch her. She was heavy. Lynn sighed and helped me hold her up.

"She's passed out Lynn; let's take her to her room." Lynn nodded her head and we took her to her room. We managed to place Mom in her bed and help her swallow some water.

I sighed and looked at Mom one last time before exiting the room. Lynn was already finishing up her dinner. I looked at her with sad eyes and then finished up mine. "Go wash up and get in bed, I'll be in bed soon after," I told her. Lynn nodded her head and headed off toward to bed. I washed the dishes and went to go hang up some clothes on the line before going off to bed.

Outside was quiet except for a small crowd of boys off in a distant street. I looked down the street as I hung up my clothes. There were about five boys and from what I could make out, most of them have newsie caps on. I wonder if they're newsies? They walked up the street toward my street and I hurried with the clothes. When they were closer, I could make out their faces. One of them was Spot, the boy I bumped into twice today. I finished up with my laundry and headed back to my house.

I turned around one last time and saw the boys going down the street; Spot was looking at me. I turned back around and entered my house. I breathed in deeply and let it out. I walked into my room, cleaned up, and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up gradually and put on my leotard. I pulled back my hair and looked in to mirror. My hair looked fine. I finished up getting ready and looked in my Mom's room. She was still here. I smiled and woke up Lynn.

"It's already time to get up!?" She asked. I smiled.

"No, I'm just telling you I'm leaving now. You don't have dance today. Make sure to write a note or something saying that you went to Abigail's, if you do, alright?" I told her. She nodded her head and fell back asleep. I smiled and walked out the door. I replayed my solo in my head the whole walk to my studio. When I reached the studio, I said hello to my instructor. She smiled at me.

"Are you trying out?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "Sign up over there," She told me pointing to a paper. I nodded my head and signed up. I sat down and put on my Pointe shoes. I put my bag in my cubby space and walked over to a barre to stretch out. When I was done I finished with my splits.

Suddenly, my instructor called me. I walked over to her and she told me it was time for my solo. I nodded my head and followed her into a room full of directors. I curtsied to them and told the pianist my tempo.

When the piano started, my feet moved beneath me. I started out slowly and swiftly moved into faster steps. My body moved freely. I barely thought of what I was doing and just moved along with the music. As I heard the piano slow, my feet slowed down and finished within seconds. I curtsied to the directors and exited the stage.

I was told to exit the room so I waited outside. My feet were killing me. I turned around to see my instructor staring at me. "Nicely done, Allison. The roles will be posted tomorrow. You're done for the day," She told me. I curtsied to her one last time and exited the studio. I shook my head in embarrassment; I forgot to take my Pointe shoes off.

I sat down next to a wall and slowly took off my shoes. I tried to figure out whether or not the directors liked my performance. They didn't show any emotion after I was finished. "Ya alright miss?" I looked up. It was Spot again. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine; I just forgot to take my shoes off…" I mumbled. He looked down at me. I took off my second shoe and thought of what to say.

"Yer a dancer?" He asked me. I looked up at him once again.

"Yes," I said with a laugh. I put away my shoes in my bag and went to stand up. Spot stuck out his hand and I took it to get up. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem," He said with a smirk. I dusted off my skirt and sighed.

"I should get going now," I mumbled. _Even though, I really don't want to leave!_ I wanted to shout.

"I'll walk ya home?" Spot looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head. I headed for my house and Spot tagged right along side me. When I reached closer to the house I clenched my hands into fists. "You alright?" Spot asked me.

"Oh, sorry, it's just my mom isn't home, and…yea," I said with a sigh. He nodded his head and looked to the sky. I smiled. "I should go inside now, thank you for walking me home, it was sweet," I told him. He smirked and nodded his head.

"Anytime miss," He told me.

"Call me Allison," I mumbled. We smiled at each other for a minute and I walked inside. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I stayed by the door for a minute and just smiled. I noticed a note on the counter and went over to read it. Lynn was over at Abigail's and she would be staying for dinner. Great… Now I was alone all day. I rolled my eyes and sat down in one of our kitchen chairs.

Oh! I remembered what I wanted to do. I needed to check the price for Pointe shoes. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I walked into the town square and into a shoe shop. There was a small man standing behind the counter. I smiled at him and asked him about the shoes. He told me the price and I nodded my head slowly. I had about three fourths of that money saved up.

I smiled at him and exited the store. I sat down at a nearby bench and thought to myself for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and saw Dad's face. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled in my small memory. Suddenly I saw the bullet. I opened my eyes fast and small tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away and looked to the floor. More tears came.

I exhaled deeply and looked up. There was Spot again. "Are ya alright Allison?" He asked me. I managed a small smile and nodded my head. "Ya don't seem fine." He mumbled.

"It's a long story…" I mumbled back.

"I got time," He said with a smile.

**Disclaimor--Don't own newsies or any of the characters. I am not wishing to make money off this. It's just a simple fan fiction :)**

**Author's note--Second chapter :) I hope you all are liking it so far. Third chapter should be out mid-week or weekend. Reveiws are always nice. I love to hear what everyone thinks.**


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled at him for a minute and scooted over on the bench. He sat down and looked at me. I looked to the floor and sighed. "Well, it um, it started about two years ago. My dad was in a business. I'm not sure what kind, but I do know that he woke up early and came home late. My mom was a stay at home mom, like most mom's are. Even though my dad was gone all the time, I loved my family. Everything seemed perfect to me… Well, except for the one day. It started out like a normal one. I was in the kitchen washing dishes and someone knocked on the door. I followed my dad to the door, and… and…" I started to break down crying.

I calmed down and looked at him "The person at the door shot my dad, Spot. He shot him and walked off." He looked at me with melancholy in his eyes. I wiped away the tears and looked toward the floor. I smiled and looked up at him once more. "You're the first person I've ever really talked about this to, thanks for listening," I managed to mumble. He nodded his head.

He sighed. "Yer mom's an alcoholic isn't she?" I looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen 'er leave yer house and enter bars…" He said quietly.

I nodded my head. "Yea, she is… That's why I do ballet, to earn money." I murmured. He nodded his head and looked around.

"I should get going," I told him. He nodded his head as I got up from the bench. "Thanks for listening to me." I smiled and walked off. I walked over to my house. I walked in slowly and sighed. There were two things on my mind. One, boy oh boy, were Spot's eyes amazing, and two, why did he seem to show up everywhere I was!? I sighed again and walked into my room. I laid down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up suddenly and looked around. What time was it? I walked out of my room and saw Lynn making dinner in the kitchen. "How long was I asleep?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I came home about two hours ago and you were asleep," She told me. I nodded my head and walked over to her. I took the spoon from her hand and finished up dinner. I served us both plates and began to eat quietly. At Lynn's bedtime, I told her to go to bed and I finished up the dishes. I stayed up later waiting for my Mom, but after an hour or so, I gave up. I put out a glass of water and headed off toward my room.

I sat down on my bed and sighed as I thought to myself. My mind drifted back and forth between so many things. Why had I so easily talked to Spot? I never opened up to anyone about my dad's death and it so easily came out. I shook him from my thoughts and dreamt of myself on stage performing a solo in ballet. I closed my eyes and laid back. I kept dreaming.

I woke up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I stretched out slowly and got out of my bed. I put on my leotard and got ready for ballet. I pulled on my shoes, woke up Lynn, and walked off to the studio. On the way I thought about my solo, and wondered whether or not I would get the part.

I entered my studio and smiled as I passed my friends. I sat down at one of the chairs and silently put on my shoes. My instructor came out and gathered everyone around her. We gathered around and listened quietly. "Ladies, we have everyone's roles and I will be reading them aloud. Allison, you are the leading girl…" Right as my instructor said that my eyes popped and I could barely hear who else got what roles. I smiled to big that my cheeks were hurting.

"Allison?" I heard my instructor ask. I looked up at her. "You will need new Pointe shoes for the performance; here is your money… Also, we will be practicing for your role separately, so you won't be doing normal practice with the other girls right now." I nodded my head and accepted the money. I put it away in my bag and walked into the classroom to practice.

When practice was over, I walked home and smiled the entire way. I entered my house and twirled a bit. I saw Lynn sitting at the kitchen table and I ran up to her and kissed her. "I got the solo Lynn!" I shouted. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"That's so cool!" She shouted back. I nodded my head and sighed out. Right when I was about to ask where Mom was, I saw her come out of her room. I looked at her. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and for once, even though it was crazy, I thought everything was going to be alright.

"What did you get doll?" She asked me as she sat down in one of the chairs. I smiled at her.

"I got the leading role in the upcoming ballet!" I clamored.

"That's good, sweetie." She said in a tired tone. I nodded my head and went into my room. I put down my bag with the money on my bed and walked out again. I grabbed a few things for breakfast and began making it. I gave everyone their food and ate quietly. Mom finished up and left the room. I sighed and put away her dishes. When I finished up, I told Lynn that I'd take her to ballet.

"Let me just go get my shoes," I muttered. I entered my room. "Mom! What are you doing!?" I shouted. She was standing over my dance bag with the money for my Pointe shoes in her hand. She turned and looked at me.

"I need the money." She said in a toneless voice.

"Mom, that's my money, I earned it!" I shouted back. Her eyes looked glazed over. I couldn't tell whether or not she was drunk.

"Any money you earn is my money, you're my daughter," She muttered.

"Mom, you can't just take my money!" I shouted.

"Why don't you go hang out with that dog of yours?" She muttered.

I looked at her. "Dog?"

"Yea, that Spot Conlon dog."

"What!?" I shouted at her.

"The one you talk about in your sleep every night," She whispered. She put the money in her small purse and looked at me.

That caught me off guard and I just stared at her. "You're a horrible excuse of a mother," I mumbled and stormed out of the room.

Lynn looked at me in shock and I grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the house. By the time we were have way, Lynn was in tears.

"Lynn, don't cry," I spoke softly. She looked at me and wiped her eyes. "Lynn, I'm sorry I yanked you out. I got into a fight with Mom."

"I know," She mumbled. I nodded my head and kissed her softly. We finished the walk to the studio and I kissed her one last time. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," I said before walking off. I managed to walk a short way before I broke down. I fell to the floor in tears and just sat against the wall. How was I going to come up with the money!?

**Disclaimer--I don't own Newsies. Never will :(**

**Author's note--Wow. It's been a while. I've been caught up in school and Family and friends. Sorry it took so long everyone! I plan on having chapter four up soon. Reveiws are always nice :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the floor for a while crying my eyes out. I slowly got up and wiped off my skirts. I needed to get the Pointe shoes by tomorrow and the only money I had, was my original money, which only paid for one shoe. I walked out into the town square and sat on one of the benches.

I looked around me and thought of something. I got up from the bench and walked over to a newsie. "Buy me pape miss?" The boy asked. I looked at him with a weary smile.

"I'm, actually I'm looking for Spot Conlon," I told him. Once I said Spots' name, the boy stared at me wide-eyed. He nodded his head.

"I'll take ya to 'im" He muttered. I nodded my head and followed him. He was wondering around, through alleys and up unknown streets. I breathed in deeply, and for a while, forgot to breathe out.

Suddenly we came out into a street by the harbor. I looked around and saw Spot looking out into the pier. I smiled and suddenly wanted to turn back. What if he freaks out that I'm here? "Stay here," The boy mumbled. I nodded my head and looked to the floor. I shouldn't have come. I looked up and saw the boy talking to Spot. The boy must have told him I was here, because Spot jerked his head in my direction.

I sighed and looked at him. He nodded his head to the boy and made his way over to me. I sighed and tried to get rid of the knots in my throat. My stomach was flipping also.

When Spot was close I looked him straight in the eyes. I smiled a small smile and looked to the floor. When I looked back up, Spot was only a foot away. Before he could mutter a word, I began to ask him a favor. "Spot, I uh, I know we barely each other, and I know I shouldn't be asking a favor of you, but I really need one. My mom stole money from me and I need to get enough money, by tomorrow, for my Pointe shoes. I'm not asking for money, I'm asking you to help me make money… You know, um, by selling papers?" I spoke so quickly I was afraid he wouldn't understand me.

I looked at him and sighed. His facial expression was so hard to read. I couldn't tell what he was going to say next. He smirked and nodded his head. "Yea, I'll help ya out," He said with his smirk still planted on his face. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I said very enthusiastically. I wanted to give him a hug, but I refrained myself and just smiled.

He laughed and nodded his head. "Alright goil, come on…" He muttered. He turned around and walked down the street. I followed behind him and suddenly remembered something.

"Heya Spot? How long will this take? I don't mean to rush you, but I really have to pick up my sister at 12…" I called after him. He stopped in his tracks and stood there for a minute. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. I followed close behind and realized we were walking into a Newspaper Distribution Center.

He walked straight up to the front of the line, even though there were people in line, and began talking to the person behind the bars. No one in line mumbled or argued that Spot had cut them. I sighed and made my way to the front. Suddenly, someone jerked on my hand and twirled me around. "What do ya think yer doing? Huh? Cutting me in line!?" I looked at the boy with fear and began to shake.

"I, uh, well, I," I mumbled. I tried to explain everything, but no words came out.

"HEY!" I heard from behind me. Suddenly, the boy dropped my arm. I turned around to see Spot staring at the boy. "Don't touch her." His voice was loud and angry. I jumped in shock. How could a boy of such small frame, be so loud?

"I… sorry Spot," The boy mumbled. Spot glared at him and looked at me.

"Are ya alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head and looked at my arm. It was red. I rubbed it slightly and looked back at him. He glared one last time at the boy and motioned me to follow him.

I followed after him. He stopped in the middle of a large crowd and waited for me to catch up. Once I caught up, he handed me the newspapers that were under his arm. I stared at them for a minute and nodded my head. "Alright goil, this is how you sell. You see these headlines? They ain't ever gonna sell on dey own, so shake them up a bit," He told me. I stared at him in wonder for a minute and then searched through one of the papers.

"More war!? What does the President think?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, people began to crowd around me. I gave out the papers and collected the money. When the crowd finally died down, Spot looked at me.

"What story did ya get dat from?" He asked skeptically. I smiled.

"I'm not sure, it was some story about a local business' employees fighting with the president of the company," I said. He smirked and nodded his head. After a while, I sold all of the papers. Spot sat down at a nearby bench and looked at me.

"Well?" He asked. I sat down and began to count all of the money.

"I have enough for my shoes!" I shouted. I almost hugged him again, but refrained myself once more. "Thank you so much!" I smiled brightly and looked out into the city. I continued to smile.

"It was nothing," He mumbled. I looked at him.

"Spot, it was everything. Without these shoes, my future as a ballerina could be over! They would ask why I didn't buy them and if I told them, they would find me irresponsible, and then, they would most likely kick me out! This means so much to me, you have no idea," I told him. He nodded his head and took off his cap. He swiped back his hair and placed his cap back on.

"Didn't ya have ta pick up yer sister?" He asked. I jumped up and nodded me head.

"I can't believe I forgot!" I shouted.

"Come on then," He mumbled. He got up from the bench and led me into some alley. I followed close behind and wondered where we were headed. He twirled his cane around in his hand and soon we arrived at the street where my studio was located.

I smiled at him and thanked him. I walked up to the studio and found my sister waiting patiently for me. I smiled at her and we walked out of the studio. I stopped short.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him. He smirked and looked at me then Lynn.

"Yer mom's home, so, I'm guessing you don't plan on going back anytime soon. So, I figured, I could take ya to the store ta get yer shoes," He told me. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Alright," I told him. He smirked again and we walked to the town square.

**Disclaimer--I don't own Newsies. Or Spot (**

**Author's note--Woot! 4th chapter! I have to say, this is my favorite story to write, so expect chapter 5 out soon. Reviews are always lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

We walked around the square for a few minutes and then finally entered the shoe store. I told the man behind the counter what I needed and while he was in the back looking for them, I sat down quietly. Spot stood silently by the door and Lynn was observing shoes on a nearby rack.

"How much do these cost?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Lynn, you know we don't have enough money for that. If I make decent money with this show, I'll by them for you, but right now, it's not possible," I mumbled to her. Spot furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the shoes. I could tell he was debating something, and I was going to ask what, but the shoe clerk came back out.

He handed me my Pointe shoes. I thanked him, and paid for them. He nodded his head and I tried on my shoes. They were perfect. I went on Pointe and smiled. I sat back down and took them off. I put the shoes in my bag and thanked the clerk once more. "Come on Lynn," I told my sister. She looked back at the shoes and sighed.

We exited the store and went to the small park area across the street. I sat on one of the benches and smiled. "Spot, you really didn't have to stay with me to get the shoes, but thank you," I told him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Allison, I have to go to Abigail's, remember?" Lynn asked me. I shot up from my seat and looked at her.

"You never told me that!?" I shouted. She nodded her head and looked to the floor. "Alright, well let's go then, before she freaks out." I shook my head and headed back to our house. Mom was still home. I clenched my fists and kissed Lynn on the cheek. "I'll pick you up later," I told her. She walked into the house and I turned to look at Spot, who had followed along.

He smirked. "Don't want ta go 'ome yet?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled. He nodded his head and looked around him, then he walked down an alley way. I followed close behind him as he continued to make twists and turns. Finally, he came out into the street I saw him in before, the one right by the pier. He walked up and sat down on a crate.

I smiled at him and sat down close to the water and looked out into the distance. I began to think about so many things. "Geez goil, what are ya thinkin about!?" Spot asked me. I looked up and him in wonder.

"What?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Yer face was all scrunched up," he told me, "Like this." He made a weird facial expression and I laughed.

"Was it now!?" I asked him. I got up and stood in front of him. He nodded his head and smirked. I sighed and sat back down. I kicked the water and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I opened them and looked around. There were boys coming in from the streets and they were all headed toward the Lodging House.

One boy that I could have sworn I knew was looking at me with disgust. I looked at him for a minute. I tilted my head to the side and then suddenly remembered. He was the boy who grabbed my arm. I looked away.

"I'll be back," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Spot walking away. He was walking up to the boy and his face was angry. I looked closer and saw that the boy was yelling at him. Spot was furious. I thought about it. Why would he be furious? It wasn't that bad!?

Suddenly, Spot's hand flew and the boy fell to the floor. I gasped and jumped up from my sitting position. Spot looked at the boy and shook his head. He turned around and looked at me. His face was hard as stone. I nodded my head and walked the other way back toward my house.

I walked back to my house and thought the whole way home. I was afraid to see Spot again. His face scared me. I sat down by a wall and thought to myself. I guess I viewed him as my hero, someone who saved me from my misery; just by me being able to see him. My hero just punched someone in the face. I shook my head. I barely knew Spot; I couldn't view him as a hero. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I got back up and walked the rest of the way home.

I reached my house and entered it slowly. Mom was sitting at the table, with a beverage in her hand. I shut the door quietly. She turned and faced me. "Repeat what you said to me earlier," she said in a blank tone. I stared at her and shook my head.

"I'm not going to repeat it," I told her. She stared at me.

"I said, repeat it," She said raising her voice.

"Mom, you're drunk, please stop," I managed to make out. Tears began to well up in my eyes. She put her glass down and got up from her seat. She walked over to me and looked me in the eye.

"Go on, repeat it," She muttered in an angry voice.

"Mom, please," I was crying now. She stared at me and I nodded my head.

"You're… a horrible, excuse of a mother," I managed to make out. She glared at me and suddenly, I felt a painful slap across my face. I looked at her and she slowly put down her hand.

"Don't ever say that again," She said. I nodded my head. "You can sleep somewhere else tonight; I don't want you in my house," She muttered. I looked at her shocked and wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks. She sat back down on the table and I entered my room. I grabbed all of my good possessions and the ones that Lynn owned and stuffed them in my bag.

I walked up to the door and before I exited the house, looked at mom. She had her back turned to me and I tried to hold back the tears. I exited the house and walked over to Abigail's I told Lynn to come with me. She looked at me in wonder.

"Lynn, we can't live with Mom anymore, not until she gets herself worked out. She's not very stable and who knows what she's going to do next," I told her. She looked at me.

"Your face is really red on one side," She mumbled.I looked at her with sad eyes and nodded my head. I began to walk. I had no idea where I was headed, but I walked anyway.

We ended up at a local park. I picked a bench in an area where most people don't go and put down Lynn's pillow. She sighed and curled up on the bench. I sat down next to her and hummed quietly. I needed to find a place to stay; somewhere where Lynn would never get hurt.

**Disclaimer--yada yada. I don't own newsies. I'm not trying to make money. Don't own Spot.**

**Author's note-This chapter is really sad compaired to the others. I needed to get in just how bad Allison's mom was. Also, I needed to try and keep Spot's character as him and not someone who's nice to strangers and such. Anyways, I havn't been getting any reviews in a while and I would like to stay, I would really appreciate any type of reveiw. I would like to know whether or not you all are enjoying how this story is going and if there is anything I need to change.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up ten minutes later wondering where I was. I looked around me and slowly nodded my head. I saw Lynn sleeping peacefully on the park bench right next to me. I smiled and slowly got up trying not to wake her. I stood by the bench thinking.

"What the 'ell!?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Spot looking at me. I sighed and looked back at Lynn. She was still sleeping. Spot leaned on a nearby post and looked at me.

"You gonna tell me why the 'ell yer sleeping on a bench?" He asked with a tint of humor in his voice. I smiled and sighed once more.

"My mom slapped me," I mumbled quietly. I didn't want to wake Lynn. He nodded his head.

"You have no place to stay?" He asked. I smirked.

"A bark bench count?" I asked him smiling. He laughed and looked into my eyes. His face showed barely any expression but his eyes said it all. I saw sympathy in them. He looked away.

"Hey, come with me," He said suddenly. I looked at him in wonder. I turned and looked at Lynn again. "Wake her up?" He asked. I nodded my head and woke her up.

She yawned. "What?" She asked. I motioned for her to follow me and I followed Spot. He was leading the way back to his lodging house. We reached the lodging house and I sighed.

"Spot, we can't bring a ten year old here!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"There's plenty of lil' kids here…" He mumbled.

"Spot, she's a girl!" I mumbled back. He smirked and sighed.

"Well I dunno, then, can't she go to a boarding school?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"Spot, that's a horrible idea, I'm not leaving my sister at some stuck up snobby school!" I shouted. He smirked and sat down on one of the crates nearby. Lynn was by the pier looking into the water.

"Look goil, I'm gonna let you stay in a warm bed, you and yer sister, now are ya gonna take the offer or not?" He said. I looked at him. A bed was a lot better than a park bench.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that offer," I said with a small smirk. He smirked back and nodded his head.

"Come on, let me show you yer bunks," He muttered. I called for Lynn and we entered the Lodging House. The house was full with boys running around. Some were sitting at the tables. Spot stopped in the middle of the room and everyone quieted. They all looked at him then immediately, at me and Lynn.

"Alright boys listen up, this is Allison and her little sister Lynn, and they're staying with us for a while. Shooter, go show them the extra bunks," Spot said aloud. A boy with reddish hair came toward Lynn and me and ushered us up the stairs.

"No one touches Lynn understand!?" I heard from downstairs. "But, if anyone touches Allison, come get me, I might want to join in," I heard. Laughter up roared from downstairs. I gasped. How could he say something like that!? Shooter entered a room and Lynn and I followed in after.

There were bunks arranged all around the room. Shooter led us to the back of the room and pointed to one of the bunk beds. "That'll be yours," He said. I nodded my head.

"Thanks, is there a way I could be alone with my sister for a bit?" I asked him. He nodded his head and left the room. "Sit down Lynn," I told her. She obeyed and sat down. "Lynn, I love you so much. You're everything to me and if this is the only place that will keep you safe, we're going to have to stay here."

She looked at me. "I sorta like it here…"She mumbled.

"Why?" I asked her.

"The boys all seem close, like good friends," She muttered. I smiled, but the only thing I could think about was Spot punching that one boy. I shook my thoughts away and looked at Lynn.

"Ok, well, I think it's time for you to go to sleep now alright?" I asked her. She nodded her head and laid back onto the bed. I exited the room once I knew she was asleep. There were boys waiting to go inside. I whispered sorry and continued down the hall. I needed to find Spot.

I walked down the stairs and saw Spot sitting down at a round table. I coughed quietly and he turned around. His blue eyes stared at me twinkling. I tried to repress a smile. "I uh, wanted to thank you," I told him. He got up from his seat and ushered the boys that were in the room to leave. They quickly got up and exited the room. I sighed and waited for him to talk.

"No problem," He muttered. I nodded my head. He smirked and twirled a golden tipped cane in his hand.

"Lynn's asleep now," I muttered. I didn't know what else to say. I sighed and looked to the floor. Thoughts came and left my mind. I was starting to feel dizzy. Spot looked at me.

"Are ya alright?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm alright… I just I have no idea about anything anymore…" I muttered. He looked at me. He was only a few feet away from my face. I could feel his breath softly on my face. I stared into his eyes. He stared back into mine.

"The little girls up!" I heard. I quickly turned around and saw a boy at the top of the staircase. "The little girl uh wants you?" He muttered. I nodded my head to him.

I turned and looked at Spot. He nodded his head and I turned back around and headed up the stairs. I entered the room and saw Lynn and some small boy sitting on the bed together playing with a deck of cards. I smiled.

"You needed me?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here," She mumbled. I smiled again and nodded.

"I'll be right downstairs ok?" I told her. She nodded her head. I turned around and saw Spot again. He smirked at my sudden surprised face. I smiled.

"Come with me." He spoke quietly. I looked at him with a confused face. He smirked and turned around. I was starting to hate that smirk. I followed after him. He walked out of the house and toward the pier.

He stood quietly in one place and pulled out a slingshot. I looked at him confused. He quietly aimed and shot a small pebble. I watched the pebble fly and hit a glass bottle a few feet away. I smiled.

"You're good at that," I told him.

"Only the best," He mumbled. He motioned for me to come over. I walked over to him and he handed me his slingshot. I took it and stared at it. He laughed. He adjusted my arms and told me to shoot it. I followed his directions and shot the pebble. It landed lazily on the floor. He laughed at me. I smiled.

I retried the slingshot and this time the pebble actually flew. It didn't hit anything although. I put the slingshot down and dangled my feet over the edge into the water. Spot sat down next to me.

I looked at him. "You know Spot…" I began. He looked at me in wonder. "You're different around all of your boys," I mumbled. He looked at me.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Yea, you're all tough and sarcastic," I managed to say. He laughed. "But, I know the real you, you're a softy aren't you?" I asked him.

He laughed again. "I ain't no softie," He muttered.

I looked him in the eye. "Have you ever been in love Spot?"

"No, I don't think so," he muttered.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Have you?"

"I'm not sure," I replied quietly. I was still looking him in the eyes.

"Then don' go askin about me bein in love, if you ain't ever been in it," He said with a smirk. I smiled. Next thing I knew, I was being pushing into the water and Spot was laughing.

**Dislcaimer--I don't own newsies.**

**Author's note--Woot another chapter!! Hey everyone, I wanted to say that if you have a newsie story you would like me to check out//review, tell me about it. I love to read fanfictions more then writing them haha. Anyways please review if you have any critism or anything. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

I went to sleep that night full of smiles. When I woke up the next morning, all of the boys were up and running around. How could I have not heard them? They were so loud! I lazily got out of my bunk. My muscles were sore. The bed wasn't exactly the comfiest. I looked around for Lynn. She was sitting on top of her bunk playing a small game of cards with one of the younger boys. I smiled.

"Lynn, you have ballet today, remember?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't wanna do ballet!" she muttered. I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I managed to say.

"I don't want to do ballet…" She muttered once more. "I want to be a newsie," She mumbled.

I looked at her in shock. A newsie!? What in the world was she thinking!? She was a ballerina not… I quickly stopped my thoughts before I thought something I would quickly regret. I looked to the floor.

"Lynn, we get paid a lot of money doing what we do…" I told her.

"No, you get paid a lot of money. Allison, I have to go to class, every other day, and I never get any shows. I don't get money like you do…" She told me.

All around me, the newsies stopped and pretended like they weren't listening. I sighed and thought softly. She did have a point… but, a newsie? I wasn't sure.

The little boy that was sitting with Lynn stared at me. Lynn stared at me. I knew either way, Lynn was going to somehow get what she wanted.

"Alright," I mumbled. She smiled and gave me a huge hug. I silently hoped I wasn't making a major mistake. "Well, I have ballet today, so I need to get going," I told her. She nodded her head. I smiled softly and grabbed my leotard and tights. I entered the washroom and was instantly shocked. Boys were running around without shirts. Some were shaving, others were washing their faces. I quickly turned around and exited the room.

I entered the bunk room and bumped into someone. I looked up. "Goil, what is with you always bumpin' into me?" Spot asked. I blushed and looked down. "You uh, have ballet?" He asked. I looked back up and nodded my head. He nodded his head and looked around. "Alright, well, get changed, and uh, I'll take you there," he muttered.

"Spot, I have nowhere to change…" I whispered. He looked around and smirked.

"Come on," He told me. I followed after him and he brought me to a small room. "This is me room, you can get dressed 'ere," I nodded my head and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room. There was a small bed in the center of the room with its sheets sloppily thrown around. A small dresser was directly across from the bed. I walked over to it. There were shirts folded on top of it and a slingshot on top of them. I touched the slingshot and thought silently. This is Spot's room?

I frowned and quickly changed into my clothes. I pulled my dress over and pinned my hair up. I looked one last time around the room and slowly exited. I jumped. Spot was leaning against the wall across the door. He laughed. Lazily, I gave him a sour look and walked back into the bunk room to find my shoes. All of the boys were gone already. I looked around. "Where's Lynn!?" I shouted. Spot, who followed after me, shrugged his shoulders.

"She's selling with one of me boys," He said. I looked at him.

"Will she be ok!?" I asked worried. Spot rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine…" He mumbled. I nodded my head and quickly put on my shoes. Spot exited the room and I followed after him. He grabbed his slingshot out of his room and we both exited the Lodging House. As we walked to my studio, I couldn't help but wonder about Spot.

"Spot," I said quietly. He looked at me. "You don't have to tell me, but what is your real name? I mean Spot isn't your real name is it?" He laughed.

"Naw, Spot ain't my real name," He muttered. I looked at him, urging him on. "It's Gabe, but if you tell a soul I'm soakin' ya!"

"Soaking me?" I asked confused.

"Beat you up," He said laughing. I looked at him in shock. "Damn goil, ya take everythin' so seriously," He muttered. I sighed and looked at him.

"I think Gabe is a nice name," I muttered. He shook his head and smirked. We passed by a large group of girls and Spot tipped his hat. The girls sighed and began to giggle amongst themselves. Spot smirked and continued walking. I couldn't help but feel the slight bit jealous.

We reached my studio and Spot tipped his hat. "Have a good day miss," He told me. I smiled at him.

"Why thank you sir," I said to him back. I entered my studio and slowly put on my shoes. My new shoes were a beautiful pink, but I needed to wear them in, and fast. I slowly started to do warm ups that would make my shoes less stiff. I slowly rose through Demi-Pointe onto Pointe. I felt the shoes stiffness and I sighed. I hated when shoes were this stiff. I lowered slowly back though Demi-Pointe.

"Allison, it's rehearsal time!" I heard. I walked into the studio room and saw my instructor standing in the middle. I curtsied to her and walked over to the barre. She instructed for the pianist to begin playing and I began to Plié.

As the rehearsal moved on, I could feel my feet begin to blister. The new shoes should have been worn in when I bought them. I smiled when we finally began to work on the show. By the end, my feet were in so much pain, I was afraid I would break down in tears. I curtsied to my instructor and walked out.

I slowly took off my shoes. I had a few blisters that were bleeding. I needed to wash them, or they would get infected. I put on my normal shoes and slipped on my dress. I waved to one of my friends and walked over to her.

"Allison! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you!" Samantha told me. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"It has!" I told her back. She smiled at me and reached into her dance bag. She pulled out a brown book and handed it to me. I took it in my hands and read the cover. _The Red Badge of Courage_ it said in small gold letters. I smiled.

"Daddy gave it to me recently, I read through it all and thought that you would like to read it too." She told me.

I smiled at her. "Thank you so much Samantha, it's wonderful." She smiled back at me and gave me another hug.

"I must get going though; daddy is leaving today to go to some conference again. I have to say goodbye and all that." She smiled one last time and exited the studio. I put the book in my bag and walked out. My feet were burning as I continued to walk. I suddenly realized that I had no idea where to go. I walked into the center of town and looked for a nearby newsie.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I knew the way; I've been down the area quite a few times. I smiled and looked around. I saw the alley that I needed to walk down and I entered it slowly. I heard some talking in front of me. I looked closer and saw that it was the one newsie that Spot had punched. I ducked into another alley and slowly sat down.

The one newsie was talking to another. Their voices were hushed, but I could almost make out what they were saying.

"It won't be easy," One of them said.

"It won't, but I have a plan. We take the girl. Spot has a real thing for her. He's real protective. We take her, and lure her out. Spot'll follow." The other whispered.

I gasped softly. My hand flew to my face and I covered my mouth. The voices stopped and I heard footsteps. I held my breath.

"Well look at what we have here…"

**Disclaimor-I don't own Spot. Disney does :(**

**Author's note-Wow, it's been forever! I had a major writers block and I got very caught up in school. I'll try and get the next chapter out there soon. Thankfully, this time I know where I'm going! Reviews are always nice!**


	8. Chapter 8

Before I could even think, I was grabbed from my spot. I was yanked up and strong arms were grasped around me. One was covering my mouth and the other was on my rib cage. I started to kick and struggle, but the more I tried to get loose, the tighter his grip got and the more my ribs were crushed.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," the newsie holding onto me said softly in my ear. I squirmed and moaned in pain.

The second newsie stood next to me. I didn't recognize him, so I figured the one that Spot had hit was the one holding onto me. "Hey, Sniper, look at her feet."_ Sniper, the newsie holding me was Sniper._ I noted.

I sighed and looked down. My feet we oozing blood and they were starting to numb from the pain. "Now she won' try ta run," Sniper said with a laugh. _Watch me!_ I wanted to shout. I bit down on his hand as hard as I could and he yelped back in pain. I fell to the floor but quickly picked my self up. I sprinted down the alley and despite the agonizing pain in my feet, succeeded in getting ahead of the two newsies.

"What the?" The second newsie shouted. My sudden outburst had surprised him. I heard footsteps running behind me and I started to run faster. "Don't go after her Sniper, she'll lead you straight to Spot. We'll get you another time sweet-face!"

I continued to run down the alley until I reached the pier. I slowed down and fought back the tears that were slipping their way down my face with each step. My breathing was unbearable. With every breath I took it felt as if a dagger was being stabbed into my chest. I heard a shout and saw Spot jumping off a crate and running toward me. The pain was starting to make me dizzy. Spot was getting closer. I started spinning in my place. Everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes to the feeling of arms around me and the bouncing up and down as if someone was carrying me. I looked up and saw Spot's face and realized that he was carrying me up the stairs in the lodging house. He looked down when he felt me moving and he smiled. He looked back up and nodded his head to a newsie to open his door. He entered his room and placed me on his bed. I looked down at my feet and saw that they were bandaged.

I breathed in and felt an ace wrap around my rib cage. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour," Spot said as he sat down on the end of the bed. "Doctor says ya weren't getting enough air so ya passed out. He said it could also be from the pain" He paused. "Ya need to tell me what happened." I nodded my head and told him. The entire time I told him, his face was hard as stone. I wanted him to freak out. I wanted him to care. But he showed no emotion what so ever. When I was finished he clenched his hands into fists and nodded his head.

Someone knocked on the door and suddenly Lynn came running in. She was about to jump on me, but Spot grabbed her hand. "Don't," He said softly. She nodded her head and sat next to me on the bed. There were tears in her eyes. I reached my hand up and pushed the hair out of her face.

"I thought I lost you," She said in between breaths of air.

"You'll never lose me," I told her calmly.

'How… can you be so sure?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Spot beat me to it. "Cuz she has me," He said with a strong yet soft voice. Lynn looked up at him and nodded her head. She looked back at me and nodded her head again.

"Ok, I feel better now." She leaned down slowly and kissed my cheek. "Get better." She walked out of the room so I could get some rest, but Spot stayed. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the wall.

"How was Lynn at selling papers?" I asked him. I tried to sit up, but my ribs cage refused to let me. I moaned in pain and slid back down.

"Ya fractured two ribs…" Spot said nonchalantly. I made a face at the back of his head.

"Thanks for telling me…" I said sarcastically. I expected him to say something back, but he seemed lost in thought.

"She was good. She sold like thirty papes. She's real good at faking sick too," Spot told me. He was rambling. I sighed.

"That's good." I wasn't sure what to say. Spot seemed to be in his won little world at the moment.

"Ya should get some rest," He said softly. I moaned and closed my eyes. I felt Spot get up from the end of the bed and walk over to the side of the bed that Lynn was by earlier. "G'night, Allison." I nodded my head softly and he put a blanket around me.

"Good night, Spot."

Throughout the night, I continuously woke up. I wasn't sure what was keeping me up, but I had a strange feeling. After the third time waking up, I slowly inched out of the bed and walked out of the room and headed toward the washroom. My feet were still wrapped and it felt really weird to walk down the hall.

I entered the main bunkroom and saw Spot sleeping in my bunk. I smiled. He looked really peaceful. I shook my head and walked into the washroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Someone had really cleaned me up well. My face was cleaned of any dirt and my hair was out of its bun, washed and brushed. I looked down and realized that the bandage around my rib cage was under my dress. I widened my eyes at the thought that someone lifted up my dress. I shook my head and bent slowly down.

I saw that my feet were also neatly wrapped. I sighed when I realized it was extremely hard to touch my toes. The pain was too much. How was I going to dance? I'd have to fight through it. I needed the money. I shook my head when I realized how quickly ballet had changed for me. What once had been something that I did for fun had swiftly moved to something that I did for the money.

I heard the door behind me open and I turned around. Spot was rubbing his eyes and leaning against the door. I grinned. "Sorry for waking you," I said quietly. He nodded his head and walked toward me. His hair wasn't pulled back into his cap and he didn't have a shirt on. I looked down so he wouldn't see me blush; except, I had looked down too late.

He chuckled and put his finger on my chin. He raised my face to look at him. "Are ya alright?" He asked me. I tried not to frown when he let go of my chin.

"I'm fine. I just can't sleep so well." I looked in the mirror again.

"Is somethin' wrong?" He asked.

"I guess I'm afraid to sleep," I said before I could think. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"You'll never have to be scared Allison, I'm here." He said delicately. I smiled and gave him a hug. I smiled at the thought that this was my first hug with him. Despite the pain in my ribs, it was the best hug I've ever had. He held me as if I was fragile, but strongly at the same time. His strong bare chest was going to make me melt. "Ya should get ta sleep."

I nodded my head and slowly let go of our embrace. I wondered if he felt the same as I was. My stomach was turning. He led the way out of the washroom and I followed close behind. "Stop," I whispered to the butterflies in my stomach. Thankfully, I had said it so soft that he didn't hear.

He walked me to his room and as I lay down on the bed, he put the blanket back around me. I closed my eyes and heard the door click shut.

**Disclaimer-I don't own newsies.**

**Author's note- Alright chapter 8! Thank you to all of the people who have put reviews. The reviews really kept me motivated to keep going.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up slowly to the sound of rustling. I opened my eyes and groaned when the light from the sun burned my eyes. Spot was searching through his small dresser. I smiled when I remember that today was Sunday. It meant I had the entire day to think about what I was going to tell my instructor about my injury.

"Do ya have ballet today?" Spot asked. He must have heard me stirring in my bed.

"No, not today," I told him. He nodded his head and he pulled on his shirt.

"How ya feeling?" He put his hat on and stood by the side of the bed. I slowly sat up and moaned. I was sorer then yesterday for the muscles in my body stiffened. I stretched out my legs. It felt good and I wanted to continue to stretch, but my ribs suddenly started hurting. I winced.

"I'm good," I said quietly. He rolled his eyes as I slipped out of the bed. I continued to stretch out, despite the horrible pain in my ribs. Finally, the pain was too much and I gave in and quit stretching.

Spot made a face. "I want you to come with me today." I looked at him. His eyes showed worry as I walked around his room in pain.

"Alright," I said as I slowly sat back down on the bed. Spot nodded his head and stared at me for a few more second before he turned around and continued gathering his things. I got off the bed and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to go get ready then," I said softly. I left the room slowly and walked down the hall. I had a feeling I did more then fracture my ribs. I had a strong feeling I had broken them. The pain was too much. My breathing was very limited. I wasn't sure if fractured ribs would do that. But then again, what did I know?

I walked into the wash room to find all the boys were gone. Did Spot normally leave after everyone had left? I walked toward a small chair and sat down. I slowly pulled my foot up and unwrapped the bandage. When I finished unwrapping both bandages, I slowly threw them away and washed my feet. I winced at the stinging but other then that, the pain wasn't as bad. I frowned when I realized I wasn't sure what to do about my ribs.

I walked over to the mirror and slowly pulled my dress up to see the wrap. It was and ace bandage, unlike my feet which were wrapped in gauze. I slowly took the bandage off and tried to hold back the tears. When I finished taking it off, I saw that my ribcage was bruised on the left side. It was also swollen. I looked at the bandage and sighed. I noticed that when I took the bandage off it was easier to breathe so I tossed the bandage and walked out of the washroom.

Spot was standing outside the door and I smiled. He had a small bottle and tossed it to me. It was pain medication. I smiled and slowly swallowed one of the pills. He looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Ya swallowed that without water." I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders. I grabbed my shoes and slowly pulled them on. Spot grabbed his hat, swiped his hair back, and put it on all in a fluid motion. When I was finished, Spot smirked and led me out of the room and down the stairs into the main room. He put the small bottle of pain killers in a special area for the newsies wouldn't take them.

He then opened the door and whispered, "Ladies first." I smiled and walked out into the streets of Brooklyn. Spot shut the door behind him and we walked together to the Distribution Center. He brought one hundred papers and I looked at him in shock.

"You usually sell that many?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Well, usually a bit more, but this morning I had a late start." He said with a small sarcasm in his voice. I made a face and together, we walked around as he bellowed out headlines. I looked around for Lynn.

"Lynn's with Red, he's our age so don't worry she's not out alone, and her little friend Blue Jay. Red and Blue Jay are brothers if you didn't guess." He said as he passed out a few papers to his customers. I nodded my head in relief and smiled as the people walked around me. Most of them looked at me in disgust, because I was obviously lower class than them, but I just continued to smile. Despite my fractured ribs and despite my mother kicking me out, I was happy. I wasn't sure what, but I didn't bother thinking about it.

By lunch time, Spot had sold all of his papers and the two of us headed toward a small café. When I entered, I noticed that there were other newsies here too. Lynn was sitting at a small booth in the back and yelled my name when she saw me. I walked over to her, and gave her a small hug. For the first time in a while, I winced at the small pain in my ribs. I shook it off and asked Lynn how her selling went.

"It was awesome! I sold twenty papers all by myself!" She shouted. I chuckled.

"Did you now?" She nodded her head and continued eating her sandwich. I saw two other boys sitting with her. I introduced myself. "I'm Allison." They nodded their heads. The older boy, around my age, had red curly hair. He had deep brown eyes, and freckles all over his face. The younger one, looked the same, but his eyes had a greenish tint to them.

"I'm Red," the older one said. I smiled.

"Hi Red, thank you for watching after Lynn."

"My pleasure," He said softly. I could tell he was shy and just continued to smile.

"I'm Blue Jay!" The younger boy shouted. He was full of enthusiasm and definitely wasn't as shy as his brother.

"Hi Blue Jay," I said softly. They scooted over in the booth and I sat down next to them. Suddenly, I felt as if I had been hit with a strong blast.

I saw Sniper in a distance off outside the café. He was looking right at me with an evil smirk on his face. I looked down. Spot noticed my sudden change in behavior and looked out the window. He didn't see him. I was guessing that Sniper had left. Spot looked down at me. The look on his face was asking if it was him. I nodded my head and looked back down.

A waiter walked over and took our orders. I ordered a small sandwich and watched Spot as he thought to himself. His facial expression was stone hard. I wanted to get into his head and find out what was going on. He looked around d and nodded his head. He looked down at me.

"What did the other kid look like?" He asked me. I looked at him and thought slowly.

"Um, black hair, big nose, brown eyes, tall, facial hair…" I thought out loud.

"Just what I thought… Queens." He said angrily. I looked at him in confusion. "The Queens leader, Hunter, has been trying to take Brooklyn forever now. He sees you as his way to getting it." By now the entire group of newsies was listening in. They were all nodding their heads as if they already knew what was coming. "Looks like Brooklyn and Queens has a war at hands." I looked at him in shock. He ignored my shocked face and stood up.

He started to talk to his newsies and starting to make small arrangements. He planned to make no attack until Queens started first. I couldn't help but stare.

There was something about him that caught my attention and for the first time, I realized I was slowly falling for him. I've seen many boys before. Most of them were dancers at my studio. But none of them seemed to care. A few of them had asked me to go places with them, but every time I declined them. Back when my dad was alive, he told me that he would find me a decent husband when I was old enough. Once he was gone, I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed away from men in general.

I tried explaining it to myself what it was about Spot that was different then so many other boys I had met. Maybe it was the fact that he cared and took me in? It couldn't be that. Or maybe it was the fact that he was so handsome? No, I've seen boys who were even more handsome and I hadn't fallen for them. No matter what the reason, I knew it was real. I, Allison, am slowly, but surely, falling in love with Spot.

**Disclaimer-I don't own newsies.**

**Authors note-I'm so sorry :( It took me forever to get this chapter out. I've been so caught up with school I forgot to keep everyone updated. I'll try hard to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews will be appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Spot continued talking with his newsies, I continued to debate with myself. I couldn't really be falling in love with him could I? I had only known him for a few weeks. It wouldn't make any sense. But then again, who ever said love made sense? I rolled my eyes at myself and laughed. Spot turned around and looked at me in wonder. I stopped laughing and started to blush. Uh oh… How was I going to face him now that I realized I love him?

"What's so funny?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Um. Well, I just think its funny how I have no idea what's going on…" I made up at the top of my head. He nodded his head. I sighed. He believed me.

"You don't have to get any of it. Just the fact that you will be with a Brooklyn newsie at all times." He said softly. I was about to say alright until it hit me… at all times?

"What do you mean at all times?" I asked.

"Um well, you'll have to be watched. Ya know. I don't want you getting any more hurt." He told me. He had a look on his face that said 'don't push me when I'm around my newsies.' I nodded my head and kept quiet. He gave me another look of thanks and looked back to his newsies. "We all know this is going to be tough…"

By the end of lunch, the boys seemed to have their plan in order. Thankfully, Spot knew that even though Lynn was a newsie now she would not be joining in this 'war' I sighed as I walked slowly back to the lodging house. I wanted to complain and complain about my feet and my ribs but I held it back and walked silently. Spot stopped me and let the rest of the newsies walk ahead.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He laughed.

"It's just a simple question. What're ya thinkin' about?"

"This war. Why?" He looked at me and then looked to the sky.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh wouldn't I? Spot you're acting like I'm some little girl who knows nothing about the world." He was about to say something but held it back. I shook my head. He was going to say that I was. I rolled my eyes and started to walk again. I had a pit in my stomach that wouldn't go away. I didn't want this war to happen over me. Was it happening over me? Maybe that's too self-centered to say that. Spot followed after me in silence.

We reached the lodging house and I sat down by the pier. "Can I be left alone now Spot?" I asked him. He looked worried.

"I don't know if it's safe to." He muttered. I clenched my fists and looked into the water.

"Since when was it your responsibility to watch me? I've been alone all these years I can watch myself now." I muttered back. I knew I shouldn't be getting angry with him but I wanted to be able to cry alone.

"Yea? You think you can watch yourself!? Tell that to your two fractured ribs!" I could tell he was getting angry but I couldn't stop myself.

"I would have been just fine if I never even came here!"

"Yea? Yea!? So then why stay!? Get the 'ell out of here!" He shouted. I stood up from my seat too quickly and I had sharp pains in my ribs. I was starting to get dizzy but I started to run anyways. Dumb choice. I felt my body go numb and waited while everything went black.

I woke up in my bunk with a pounding headache. I guess when I fell I hit the floor pretty hard. My hand flew to my head almost as if holding my head would stop the pain. I used my other hand to wipe away my tears that were pouring down my face. I stopped wiping my tears and just cried for a while until I heard the bunkroom door open. I turned over faced the opposite direction hoping whoever came in wouldn't notice me but they walked right over to my bunk and sat on the edge.

Lynn looked at me sadly. "Spot's really mad at you." She said softly. I nodded my head.

"I know that. I'm mad at him too."

"He says all he was doing was trying to protect you." I shook my head.

"I don't need to be protected." I lied. I knew I did. But after watching over my own self for these past years it was hard to feel protected again.

"He says…"

"Why doesn't he just tell me himself!?" I shouted. Lynn looked at me. She was shocked that I yelled at her.

"He doesn't want to hurt you." She whispered. She got up and walked out. Hurt me? What does that mean!? He wouldn't hit me would he? Is that what she meant? I decided talk to him myself and apologize for yelling at Lynn. I slowly sat up in the bunk and wiped away the stray tears on my cheeks. I got out of the bunk and walked sluggishly out of the bunkroom. Lynn was sitting with her friend Blue Jay in the middle of the hall playing jacks.

"I'm sorry Lynn." I said softly. She nodded her head and gave me a small hug. I winced. My ribs were worse. She smiled and sat down. She didn't know she hurt me and I decided to keep it that way. "Where is he?" I asked her.

"His room." She said casually. I nodded my head in thanks and walked toward his room. I knocked on his door and waited. The door opened and he stood there. I was about to say something until I realized I hadn't thought of a single thing to say.

"Spot I… well. I" I began to say.

"How're you feeling?" He asked cutting me off.

"Um. Well, I think I worsened it, but it's fine. I really wanted to…"

"Come in." I walked in and found a small place on his bed to sit. He shut the door and sat next to me.

"Spot, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was rude to you even though you just wanted to help me and I'm sorry I acted like what you were doing was a nuisance. I appreciate it. I really do. I'm just… just. I'm just scared. I haven't been protected or cared for by anyone in so many years and it scares me to trust someone. And I... I didn't want you to see me cry." Spot looked at me with his soft eyes and nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for awhile while I cried. He pulled me closer and I winced in pain. He let go and looked at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I smiled.

"It's ok." I whispered. "Spot I…" He stopped me before I could say anything.

"I forgive you. I understand what it feels like to have to fend for your self."

I nodded my head. "Ok."

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he got up from the bed. I shook my head.

"No I'm fine." He sighed and paced around the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said a bit too quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I should be going to bed now. I have ballet tomorrow and I need to be rested. Night Spot." I got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"You're really going to ballet tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have to." I whispered. I walked out of the room quietly and made my way to the bunkroom. When I reached my bunk I slipped in between the small quilt and the bed and lay there for awhile. I was furious with myself. What if my outburst pushed Spot away? He was the only person I had other then my sister. I continued to argue with myself until I couldn't take it anymore and got out of my bed and walked down the hall. I needed air.

I walked out of the lodging house and sat on the steps right in front of the building. The cold breeze coming from the pier was relaxing and calmed me. I breathed it in deeply and let it out as slowly as I could. I got up from my seat and looked up. I looked at Spot's window and saw the blinds moving. Was he watching me? I shook my head and walked back inside.

**Disclaimer-I don't own newsies.:(**

**Author's Note-Wow everyone. It's been forever! I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with school... and I kept forgetting to write haha. Well here's this chapter. It's summer now so look forward to more chapters:)**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when I woke up I was scared out of my mind. What would my instructor say? I got ready as fast as my body would let me and quickly cleaned up in the mirror. I washed my face and sighed as I saw my own fear in my eyes. I breathed in and out for a while as I stared in the mirror. What is my world coming to? "I hate change" I muttered to myself.

"Don't us all." I smiled and looked at Spot. "Ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head and the two of us walked toward my dance studio. I tried hard not to think of the raging pain I was feeling. As we neared the studio I stopped and looked at Spot.

"I'll see you when it's over then?" He nodded his head and gave me a small hug.

"Good luck." I walked into my studio and sat down on one of the chairs. I put on my shoes in agony and waited for my instructor to call me in. When she did I walked in nervously.

"Good morning Allison." I curtsied back to her and went to the barre. As she called out moves I tried to forget the pain. It was hard though; extremely hard. By the time we went center floor the pain was affecting my dancing. In the middle of my fouetté my instructor cued for the pianist to stop.

"Allison what is going on!?" She asked. She was angry. I looked to the floor.

"Ma'am, I fractured two of my ribs."

"You did what!? How!?" She was furious now.

"I was practicing and I fell onto the corner of my table." I made up. She shook her head.

"This is unacceptable Allison." She paused for a few minutes before continuing. We're going to have to dismiss you because it is affecting your dancing. I'm sorry you will have to come back when you're better."

"I… I can try again. Please? I'll do better this time."

"I'm sorry Allison. We're only two weeks away from our show. We'll have to replace you. Come back when you're better."

"But ma'am I don't know how long that will take."

"Let's hope it isn't too long… Have a good day Allison." She walked out of the room leaving me standing there in shock. Even though she said it nicer, I knew what she meant. She was dismissing me from the season. I tried to control my shaking but I couldn't stop. I walked out of the room and into the waiting area. Everyone was still in session. I blew it. Why did I even think of walking back alone? Why did I sit there and wait when I knew they weren't good people. I'm such an idiot!

I wiped the tears falling down my cheeks. I was so humiliated. I should have told her in the first place instead of pretending I was ok. No… I should have danced and not let the pain get the better of me. I took out the book Samantha gave me and read until Spot came and picked me up. As the dancers walked out of their classes they looked at me in shame. They already knew. Samantha walked out of her class and saw me. She walked over to me.

"I can't believe you! You go and get hurt two weeks before the performance. Oh you're in for it now. Madame is thinking of dismissing you from the entire studio! I'm the Prima Ballerina now! Oh. Sorry, don't take that badly. But isn't it amazing? I've always wanted to be. Oh. Sorry, I forgot that I actually took the role from you. Oh I got to go now anyways. Bye Allison, I'll see you some other time. You should come to the show." Samantha walked out of the studio and I sighed. I never really liked her…

I saw Spot through the window and walked outside. He took one look at me and sighed. He knew what I was going to say. "They dismissed me from the entire studio Spot. I lost my role in the show and I can't go back." My words cut off as I started to cry again. Before Spot could do anything I wiped the tears away. "I'm such a baby." I muttered. Spot shook his head and held me for a while in the street. When he let me go we headed back to the lodging house. We heard a shout from an alley and Spot headed down it. I followed close behind and as Spot stopped directly in front of me I looked at him in wonder.

"What is it?" I asked him. I walked around him and saw Red lying on the floor. He had a cut across his face that was bleeding badly and written in blood on the wall across from him was: You want war? Well here it is Spot. Get ready.

**Disclaimer-I don't own newsies.**

**Author's note: Short chapter. But I had to get it up because I forgot to put it in the last chapter. ;D I already have everything in mind for what's coming next. There might be another chapter tonight! **


	12. Chapter 12

I quickly got on the floor next to Red and put my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart still beating and I could feel the rise and fall as he breathed. I looked at Spot in worry. His hands were in fists and his face was back to stone. I grabbed the water container in my bag and poured a little into a cloth I had. I wiped away the blood on Red's face and sighed when I realized it just kept bleeding. The cut was on his right cheek bone and was about two inches long.

I put the cloth to the cut to stop the bleeding and saw his eyes flutter. I smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He put his hand over my hand on his cheek and winced when he did. "You should hold the cloth there; you don't want it to keep bleeding." I said softly. He nodded his head and let me remove my hand. Spot realized he was awake and helped him stand up.

"What happened?" He asked demandingly. Red closed his eyes. I could tell he was in pain.

"Spot don't hound him right now; let's get back to the house before more people come." I said in the softest voice possible. I knew that right now was not the time to anger him. He looked like he was ready to argue but he decided otherwise. He nodded his head and furrowed his brows in frustration as we headed back to the lodging house. I helped Red walk back and made sure he wasn't going to pass out.

When we reached the door Spot stopped red from going inside. He looked at me and motioned for me to go in. I pursed my lips. "I want to make sure Red is ok." I muttered.

"You can look after your little boyfriend later. Go inside!" He shouted. I looked at him in shock and barged inside. Little boyfriend? For one how old did he think I was!? He was only what… a year older and two, where in the world did he get that idea!? I barged up the stairs angrily and made my way to my bunk. I ignored all the comments from the boys and sat down on my bunk. I shouldn't be angry at him I decided finally. He had enough to deal with.

Why did I always forgive him? He never even said he was sorry. I was always first to apologize. Well, I was always the one to overreact. No, he did tell me to leave once! That was overreacting right? By the time I was finished arguing with my self I had worn my self out. I laid back on the bed and stared at the top of the bunk. The bunk above mine was occupied and I watched as the boy got off and on the bunk. I laughed to myself. Oh the things I do when I'm angry.

I heard the bunkroom door open and I slowly got out of my bed as I heard the boys start shouting Red's name. I saw Red walk in and Spot was behind him. I ignored Spot and looked at Red. "How're you feeling?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. He still had the cloth on his face. "Here, let me wrap that up. I have a lot of experience with wrapping up cuts." I said laughing. He smiled and we both walked into the washroom. I felt Spot's presence, but I still ignored it.

I washed the cut and tried very hard not to hurt him. But I knew I didn't succeed because his eyes were watering with the stinging. I put gauze on the cut and taped it down with medical tape. He smiled. "Thanks Allison." I smiled back.

"Of course. You'll have to wash it regularly so it doesn't get infected. But it doesn't look too deep so you shouldn't worry." I told him as I washed my hands. "I think you should sleep, you look worn out." He nodded his head and walked out of the washroom. I smiled at the fact that he was so shy. I dried off my hands and turned around. I was surprised to still see Spot in the room. He looked at me for a moment. I waited for him to talk for a few minutes.

"Thank you for wrapping his cut up." He said after awhile.

"You're welcome." I said hoping he heard the hint of rudeness in my voice.

"We think there's a traitor in the newsies here. How else would Queens know about our plans for war? From now on you can't talk to anyone about this war except me. Understand?" He told me.

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious Allison."

"I know Spot, but you don't have to treat me like a child."

"I'm not treating you like a child."

"Okay." I said softly. I didn't want to fight anymore. That's all we did anymore. I started to walk toward the washroom door.

"Allison?" He asked. I turned around.

"Yes Spot?"

"How come you didn't argue about him being you're little boyfriend?" He asked. Was he jealous? Oh I hope he was jealous.

"Because you were angry… I didn't want to make you angrier. He's not my boyfriend if that's what you're thinking." He nodded his head. Boy was he good at hiding emotion. I smiled with no feeling to make him happy and walked back to my bunk. I sat down and saw Lynn come over. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. We rocked for awhile until Lynn fell asleep. I winced as I picked her up and carried her to her bunch. Thankfully, her bunch was right across of mine. Carrying a ten year old was very hard.

After I set her down, I found that I was no longer tired. I walked out of the building and sat on the steps again. I heard the door open behind me and I saw Spot sit down next to me. I looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Better yet… what's going to happen?"

"Red was going down the alley to come back here and was ganged up on by three Queens boys. We start war tonight."

"I don't understand this war concept. You aren't going to hurt anyone are you?"

"No, I won't" He said. I looked at him. For once, I could see the emotion behind his eyes. He was lying to me.

"Why Spot? Why do you have to have this stupid war?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Right, I never understand anything!" I got up from my spot and walked inside. This time I realized not to get up too quickly. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall angrily. Red was walking down the hall the same time I was and stopped me.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly.

"Stupid Spot, that's what's wrong! He's acting like I won't understand anything. He won't tell me why we have to have this stupid war. He…"

"Allison…" Red said cutting me off.

"What!?" I asked angrily.

"This war is so that you'll never get hurt again. The men who hurt me Allison? They were looking for you. When they beat me you know what they were saying!? They kept saying 'I can't wait until we get this girl. She'd be nice to play with.' Whether you see it or not Allison, Spot loves you and he never wants you hurt." The words hit me like a smack across my face.

"He loves me?" Red nodded his head.

"Well, he's only told me. He hasn't laid his eyes on any other girl since that day he first saw you in the square." I looked at Red in shock. He loves me? I couldn't grasp myself on it. Oh no… Now I felt horrible for storming off like that. Again. I smiled at Red.

I ran down the stairs and as I opened the door I shouted "Spot! I love you too!" My words died as I saw Spot kissing another girl. The brunette stopped the kiss and looked at me. She smirked and I dropped my mouth. Before I could even think, I ran down the street. I never even looked at Spot. I ran and ran until my legs gave in. I sat down slowly and put my hand in my hands.

"We've been waiting for you for quite some time sweet-face…"

**Disclaimer-I don't own newsies.**

**Author's note-Three chapters in one night everyone! Expect the next soon! I have everything all planned in my head I can't wait to write it all down! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"How did you?" I said stumbling over my words. I felt strong arms grab onto me and hold me tight. I saw the Queens leader, Hunter, walk out of the darkness and into the light cast down from the moon.

"How did we what? Somehow manage to know that you were going to be running away from the lodging house?" I nodded my head and swallowed. "It was a clever plan really. We weren't sure it was going to work like we wanted it to, but it worked just fine. You're lovely friend Red? He was an easy one to change to our side. We threatened his brother and he told us everything. So we came up with a plan. See, we told him to fake pass out as we cut his cheek. We knew Spot went down that alley to go back so that plan worked out well. Then we had Red tell you about Spot loving you and as he signaled threw the window that you were going to Spot, we sent out our lovely brunette. Simple really. The rest of our plan? We wait here while Spot runs after to get you. We kill him. Take Brooklyn and you my darling? You can be my girl." Hunter said cruelly. He took his finger and moved it around my chin and pulled my face upward.

I spat at him. He slapped me across the face. "None of that." He wiped his face and I looked to the floor. I watched as the teardrops fell to the floor.

"Allison!" I heard about ten newsies yell. I smiled. Spot isn't as stupid as you thought Mr. Queens. He didn't come alone!

"Don't come in Spot! It's a trap!" I shouted back. I winced as yet another slap came across my cheek. He had a ring on his finger that kept cutting my cheek. I clenched my hands and continued staring at the floor. I saw drops of bloods fall to the floor. I heard footsteps and as I looked up I saw Spot and ten other newsies standing at the beginning of the alley. I had never seen Spot so angry and I hope that I never do again. He looked at me and his face showed me that he was sorry about the brunette and that it wasn't his fault. I nodded my head.

"Nice of you to show Spot." Hunter said while laughing. "Come here Red, take your prize!" Spot turned around and looked at Red.

"What?" Spot said poisonously. Red looked to the floor.

"They threatened my brother." Spot held up his fist about to knock Red out but Hunter stopped him.

"Come on Spot, it was just fun and games." Hunter started laughing and Spot motioned to his newsies. Red looked at Spot.

"I'm fighting with Brooklyn to the end Spot. I'm sorry I betrayed you." Red told him. Spot nodded his head. Spot turned his head back to Hunter, cocked his head to the side, and leapt at him. The rest of the newsies followed after. I closed my eyes and started to shout at them.

"Stop! Please Stop!" The strong arms on me tightened. I started sobbing. "Please stop!" I closed my eyes tightly as if it would stop the fight. All of a sudden I was thrown across the alley and as I turned back I saw a newsie tackling the man that was holding onto me. Another boy ran toward me.

"You have to come with me; you need to get out of here." He said quickly stumbling over his words. I shook my head.

"No!" I shouted. "I need to help Spot, please, please don't make me leave." He grabbed onto my hand.

"You have to. Spot will kill me if you get more hurt. Spot will be fine; he's the best fighter here." I fought back as he pulled me down another alley. "You need to come with me!"

"I can't! I can't leave him." I started to punch the person in the chest. He pulled me close to stop me from punching him. I was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and shaking harder then I had ever before. "When will it end?"

"When Hunter is killed." He said softly. I shook my head.

"Spot said he wouldn't hurt anyone. He told me!" I repeated the phrase "he told me" over and over until I was worn out. The next thing I knew I was in Spot's bed all washed and clean. I rolled over and looked outside. It was still dark out. I needed to find Spot.

I slipped out of the bed and walked slowly down the hall. I tiptoed hoping no one would hear me. "You need to go back to bed." A boy told me.

"No I'm going to stay in the main room until Spot comes back." He shook his head as I sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the door. I stared for a few hours and watched as one by one newsies came back in. I helped them with most of their cuts and bruises. All of them told me that the last they saw Spot, he was still fighting Hunter. I waited until my drowsiness got the better of me and I drifted off to sleep in the chair.

As I woke up about two hours later I found that Spot was still not back and the sun was starting to rise. I wouldn't let tears fall from my eyes and I continued to wait. I jumped up when I saw the door opening and Red walking in. He held the door open and two boys were walking in. I looked for Spot until I realized that they were holding him. His limp body was over one of the boys shoulders. I ran toward him.

"Oh my… oh oh please don't tell me he's…" I started to cry again. They set him on the couch. I ran toward the couch and kneeled down by him. I held his hand and fought the tears as I realized his hand was cold. I looked at Red.

He looked at me. "He's alive." He said softly. I smiled. I looked back at Spot and smiled as I saw the rise and fall of his chest. I wiped away my tears and grabbed the nearest cloth and cleaned away his cuts. "He got him, Spot did. Hunter's gone." Red told me as I continued to clean Spot's cuts.

I ignored Red. I didn't want to think of it. I was upset to see a very bad cut on his arm. It looked like he was actually cu with a knife. I cleaned it and put gauze on it hoping that what I was doing would help it. By the time I was done, Spot was still out cold. I continued to hold his hand even after I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up yet again in Spot's bed. This time, I saw Spot at the corner of the bed. He was awake and sitting on the corner facing me. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back. Before I could control myself, I kissed him. And even though I feared he would, he didn't back away. He cupped my face in his hands as he pulled back from the kiss and stared into my eyes. "You'll never be hurt again, Allison, I promise you. I even got that stupid ring off his finger and threw it in the pier." He said. He started laughing at himself for the last part and I joined in too.

"Good, I hated that ring," I said laughing. He smiled and moved his hands to around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and settled my head on his shoulder. "Spot, I love you."

He loosened his grip on me and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too Allison." He told me and then he kissed me again.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Newsies.**

**Author's note- There you have it 4 chapters in two days :D I'm deciding whether or not to end the story in the next chapter with an epilogue or continue it out. I'm leaning more toward the epilogue because I already have it written. Hmm.. We'll see I guess ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later, after selling our share of papers, Spot and I were hand in hand sitting by the pier. In the past two weeks, I realized that ballet wasn't my thing anymore and took up selling papers. I wasn't the best at it, but I had Spot with me so what else did I need? Spot looked over at me.

"Do you want me to go to your mom's funeral with you and Lynn?" He asked me. I looked out into the pier in sadness.

"You can if you'd like." I said thinking back to a week ago when I walked into my house to find my mom on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. It's a shame the one thing she loved in her life was the very thing to kill her. I looked back into Spot's eyes and nodded my head. "Actually, I'd like for you to come with me." He nodded his head back at me and looked into the pier.

"Spot?" I asked. He looked back at me. "If you could change one thing in your life what would it be?" He laughed at this and looked back into the pier.

"I'd change the fact that I'm so stinken poor!" He said still laughing. He smiled and looked at me. "What about you Allison, what would you change?"

"Nothing." I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me confused.

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"What about your dad dying? Or your mom?"

"I wouldn't change any of it, Spot."

"Why not?"

"Because if it wasn't for all of that, I would have never met you." Spot smirked and leaned over to kiss me. I smiled and as we kissed, I forgot all the troubles in my life.

I forgot all about the fact that the new Queens leader was threatening Brooklyn… again. I forgot that Red and Spot were no longer on good terms and every time I talked to Red, I got a dirty look from Spot. I even forgot that I would never dance again because my teacher gave my name to every studio in Brooklyn and they gave my name to everywhere else. And as I wrapped my arms around Spot's neck, I even managed to forget the one biggest thing bothering me, the fact that my sister was now officially Blue Jay's girl. Yep, I forgot it all because for once in a very long time, I was happy and felt like I actually belonged somewhere and thankfully, that was in the arms of the very man I loved.

**Disclaimer- For the last time I don't own Newsies! :D**

**Author's note-Well there you have it. My ending. Cheesy maybe? A little bit of a cliffy maybe? But I liked it and I'm pleased. Thank you Aris1013(who btw has a pretty good story so you should check it out) for staying with me throughout the story and keeping me going. Also thanks to danc4him and Swiveling Sharpies :D Also everyone, this won't be my only fanfiction. I do have another one that I'm working on so look out for that one. (This one btw is also about Spot) Thanks and uh goodnight! :D**


End file.
